


Had Some Drinks // Tommy Shelby

by Miss_nightshade



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), Peaky Blinders RPF
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Runway - Freeform, Thomas Shelby / Original Female Character(s), Violence, had some drinks, request, song-fic, tommy shelby x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_nightshade/pseuds/Miss_nightshade
Summary: The reader and Tommy have an argument about his reckless habits and his immature response to block people out. His usual, equality immature response is to go and do his second favorite thing… Drinking. Annonymous asked: Hello sweetie, can I request a songfic using ‘Had some drinks’ by Two Feet with Tommy Shelby? Maybe a fight between reader and Tommy after he spends the day drinking at the garrison, but you can decide how to end it. Please and thanks -S.





	Had Some Drinks // Tommy Shelby

I’ve been around, brought you down, it’s true

I had some drinks and said some things to you

 

Y/N stood silently in the corner observing her husband moving around his home office, filing away numerous papers, going about his afternoon as though she weren’t in the room. When he finally sat down in his armchair at the head of the desk, she decided to speak up. “Why won’t you just talk to me”. He stood up and walked right past her back into the twisted hallway of the house, “Like we used to do”. She whispered to herself as she smiled sadly at his retreating back, “Just come clean. It’ll make us both feel better”. She followed after him, making sure to keep a small amount of distance between the two of them, a tiny little feeling hidden deep down in her, the fear that one day he might turn around and hit her like she’s seen him do countless times before. “Is it me?” She whimpered out, as she stood the top of the stairs watching him decent then, she followed him down when he didn’t answer. “Are you cheating?” He stopped suddenly, her face hitting into his shouldered blades as they made contact. The meaning of her words startling him for a second. “Is there someone else”, It almost broke her to say it and it almost broke him to heat it.

His bored, almost mocking business tone seeping into his speech, “Just leave it, Y/N”. His avoidance sounded more like an admission of guilt to her panicked ears. The was that he didn’t just change the topic like he usually does when the two of them argue about something, but instead just completely dismissed her. Yeah, he’d done it to other people before but never to his wife, his other half, his better half. His face had shifted into a sodic, blank stare. Tommy turned around as to compose himself, not wanting to shout at her and completely lose it. “Just fucking leave it, alright”. He did it again, although this time his voice was weaker as though he was saying it to himself rather than her. 

 

If I said too much, I know you’re mine to lose

I had some drinks and said some things to you

 

Tommy was pulling on his coat and out the front door, before Y/N could even open her mouth to object, the horse cry of his name went unanswered. “Tommy”, she cried out again, desperation seeping into her voice, as the front door slammed shut. The empty silence filled the house again, Y/N soft pants soon turned into broken cry’s, the heat and anger from the argument slowly dying down as feat and anxiety set in. Her chest tightened with each breath she took as she tried to control her emotions. She stumbled, tripping over her own feet as her vision clouded, black spots appearing due to the lack of oxygen from her hyperventilating. Y/N reached out for the table in hopes of stabilizing herself, instead, taking the tablecloth down with her and everything on it. Glass and China going everywhere, golden whiskey staining the creamy white carpet.

She silently cried out for what felt like hours, the blood she hadn’t ever realized was there, now crisped and flaked around the odd shards of glass in her legs. She was numb, both physically and mentally, she just sat there pulling the glass shards out of her pale legs as though it was nothing, staring absently at the whiskey covered carpet. Slowly, she pulled herself up, using the assistance of the table to help her to stand. Her mind still fogged as she picked up the broken tableware in a loopy daze, her mind barely connecting with her movements, tears still subconsciously rolling down her cheeks. After cleaning the mess and resetting the dinner table, she continued on as normal, moving into the kitchen to make dinner.

 

I think too much, I’m outta touch, it’s true

Don’t give a fuck, yeah actually I do

 

He’d gone straight to the garrison, like she’d predicted, headed straight to the back room with a bottle of whiskey in hand. Drowning away his unwanted emotions, in multiple glasses of whiskey, knocking them back like it was water. Soon after he was joined by his brothers, each pushing one another to drink more, it wasn’t long before his brothers realized just how drunk he was. His true level of intoxication showing through when he started sharing his innermost thoughts with them. “Why do I love her so much”, he hiccupped to his brother as he attempted to ask John for advice on women. The stupidity of it not really dawning on him as he continued obliviously, “It’s such a pain, ya know”. Michael laughing almost silently in the corner next to Arthur, the weak attempt of a glare was sent there way before he looked back at John, pushing him to answer.

He knocked back yet another glass of whiskey, lighting another cigarette forgetting the question he’d previously asked John, before continuing with his drunken rant. “I get these funny things feeling inside of me”, his hand rubbed over his suit covered abdomen as he complained to Arthur this time. “And, and my tummy starts to bubble”.

“Right”, Arthur clicked his fingers in front of his face, attempting to snap him out of it and return his attention to him. It took him a while to refocus his eyes on his brother, a dopey smile on his usually sodic face. “Tommy”. He spoke up once he believed he’d gained his full attention. He set a hand on his shoulder, waiting a second to compose himself, the smile on Tommy’s face mirroring itself on his face. “I think you’ve had too much to drink”. Michael seemed to get the hint and moved the bottle of whiskey away from his reach, earning him yet another half-assed glare from his cousin. “You’re being to open”, he shook his shoulder refocusing him again, “And in the morning, you’re gunna shoot us for letting you get like this”. John helped him to stand once Arthur managed to convince him to leave, he’d only agreed however when Michael and John both said they were leaving too.

 

If I said too much, I know you’re mine to lose

Don’t give a fuck, yeah actually I do

 

Tommy Stumbled his way home, stumbling and stopping at almost every lamp post to catch his breath and refocus his eyes. The only thought swirling through his drunk hazed head was the regret and guilt weighing heavy on his chest. He was regretting that he didn’t accept the help of Arthur, regretting getting so drunk at the garrison that he had, without realizing it, proved her right and most of all, regretting the stupid argument he had caused. He knew full well what he had done and yet he still did it, believing in some way that she deserved it, leaving her with that worry churning in her gut instead of just admitting his faults and coming clean. He now realized that leading her to believe he had cheated had been the wrong way to go about things. When he finally pushed the front door open, he was greeted by silence, nothing, not a peep. He’d finally made his way back home and no one was there to greet him, no one was there for him to apologize too. He searched the house from top to bottom, going to the master bedroom first just in case she was sleeping, there was no sign of her. His search took longer than it needed to, as he accidentally stumbled into some rooms twice, forgetting which ones he’d already searched in his intoxicated state. Tommy made it into the kitchen ten minutes later, flopping down into the wooden chair at the head of the table. His head in his hands, he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose attempting to stop the banging in his head. It was then that he saw a piece of paper in his peripheral vision, a blurred glint of white in the corner of his eye. It took a moment for his vision to focus on the curved black writing, neatly covering the paper. He lazily read the words, only paying more attention once his brain processed the meaning of the word returning. Returning meant she’d left, she was gone and the fact she’d written a note for him meant it was not just for one night.

My dearest Tommy,

I shall be returning only when this whole ordeal has blown over. Frankly, I do not wish, nor do I like being treated like your whore instead of your wife. So, until you can learn to treat me with more respect, I shall be staying with a friend, whom I shan’t be revealing the identity of, for my privacy and his. I will hold no promises and cannot say with certainty that I shall return.

On a more enlightening note, your dinner is waiting in the oven, I made your favorite, A fresh bottle of whiskey is chilling in the pantry.

\- Sincerely, Your Loving Wife, Y/N

I come my town

I come my closest

I come my lover too


End file.
